


i dont really know what this is but okay

by orphan_account



Series: fnaf trash [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, charles is a nice name, daddy kink (i guess???), eww yall nasties, im dead for like a month then i come back with the first public smut that i'll ever post lol, just because, michael is blindfolded for the entire thing, phone guy is named charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shameless smut. its the first one ive written and be happy enough with to share it. i have stuff that is definately going to be better than this, but fnaf kinda consumed my life. fourth grade me stood up, grinned, and thought to themself: "its time to make trash for a ship that you've shipped since the beginning and be somewhat happy with, but not really."so here we are.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Phone Guy
Series: fnaf trash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i dont really know what this is but okay

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: my first smut that i ever wrote was a fnaf fanfiction, one that i would never share because god it is horrible, and that fnaf fanfiction was the first fanfiction i'd written in the history of my writing fanfiction. the plot is horrible, its written in a really bad first person, and the whole thing is just /wrong/, but it was my first and it holds a special place in my heart because of that (its like 20000 words long and all of them are full of "I, me, but, though, i guess," and thats it. i distinctly remember not being able to spell clothes correctly.
> 
> so of course im hitting off reentering this fandom with smut instead of writing the stories that I really should be writing (cough cough brance cough cough) that are safe and healthy for the children of the world (jk jk). i might write another fanfic with actual plot but for now thats all that i have lol

Charles keeps at the pace, taking the time to bathe in the pleasure, in the Brit’s heat, feeling his body writhe beneath him. “I think you were made for this, Mike. Made for a nice cock to fill your ass—my cock.” Charles punctuates this by using harsh shoves, Michael gasping and shaking with the pleasure. “What do you say to that, hmm?”

“Y-yesss—” Michael’s back arches, his mouth widening in a silent moan. He’s shaking much more, whining loudly, hands tense against the ropes. “Ohh, god, Daddy pleaaase. Pl-e—ahh—se!”

“Please what?” Charles grinned, although the other couldn’t see it. “Let you come? Don’t let you make it that far? Harder?”

“H-hah—” Michael whimpers, then a sob escapes him as Charles aims his thrust for that bundle of nerves. “F-fuck—D-Daddy, I’m gonn _ ahh _ —”

“Come for me,” Charles grins a Cheshire smile, leaning down and biting the submissive’s neck. “Come all over yourself, maybe me, and shout to the world how much of a  _ slut _ you are. I’ll keep going, just so you can do it again and again, until I’m tired enough to let you rest. Then maybe I’ll let you suck me off, yes?”

Michael’s body is covered with sweat, arms shaking and whimpers escaping him. He rolls his hips with Charles’s, much to the other’s amusement, more moans slip out and soon enough he’s shrieking in pleasure. Charles grasps his dick, jacking him off in tune with his thrusts.  _ One, two, three— _

Michael comes, a shout escaping him as Charles bites down on his neck in that precise moment, arching his back even further, ropes of white spilling from his dick. Charles rides him out, continuing to thrust and nip at him everywhere, watching as his mouth closes and his teeth grit. Michael almost goes limp after that, but Charles can still tell he’s conscious.

“Do you need to rest, sweetheart?” Charles asks, and a small smile dons Michael’s face, albeit still blindfolded and recovering from the orgasm.

“Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> CANT WRITE SMUT WORTH A SHIT THANK GOD—
> 
> edit: why do people like this yall nasties (not as much as me for writing this but still nasties)


End file.
